My unbearable
by Fairy Time
Summary: A short story about a birthday. Alvittany


My unbearable

\- Alviiiin! - The full wrath of the cry seemed to hear the whole district. The owner of shrill voices angrily smacked himself in the foot side.

When the girl gets angry, just wait for the earthquake. Chipmunks in pink pajamas angrily looked from her dress, someone spoiled, at the bedroom door.

\- Oh, so you ... Vile pest ... - Brittany breathe in and out, trying to cope with the rage that breaks out.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The main thing is not to lose his temper, or else suffer, and those who do not deserve it. Morning at her not set. After that night she slept for the longest time, but still a thing spoiled. Alvin just does not get off easily. Brittany quickly jumped to his bed and took a pillow, heard footsteps outside the door. With the cushion in its paws again she jumped down. The door opened, and Britt with war scream start to choke logged.

\- Ouch! For what?! - I came from under the pillow thin girlish voice.

Brittany blushed with shame as he realized that the voice belongs to her sister - Eleanor, and slowly removed the pillow. Eleanor inadvertently dropped on the floor.

\- Eli, how are you? All is well? - ginger chipmunk handed her paw, helping to climb.

\- Yes, all right, - Eleanor stood and watched with some dismay in her sister's eyes.

Brittany mentally and with astonishment asked myself what could so frighten Eleanor. Then it dawned on her. Brittany deftly threw the pillow to his bed, ran to the table and took out a mirror. Own it reflected not pleased. And to be precise - the eyes. The eyes of the blue turned red, like a rag, which teased the bull. Frightening spectacle.

\- That's madness; - Brittany said softly and put the mirror back to the table.

Eleanor nervously laughed:

\- Yes, clean water.

\- You have not seen Alvin? I want to talk to him, - Brittany turned to his sister.

\- Now I'll call him. But do not be mad at him much, - said Eleanor, retreating to the door.

\- I am waiting. And yes, she with him back - with a slight smile said Brittany.

Alvin was sitting quietly in the living room and play video games. But he remained still to do? Simon and Janet went to the library, and Theodore hid in the kitchen. That's just about his pranks he had already forgotten. Forgotten it and that punishment without him it will not do.

Alvin just finished the final battle, and gathered to celebrate win. But these plans were prevented by Eleanor. Chipmunk in a red hooded looked at her with a question in his eyes.

\- Brittany calling you. Wants to talk to you, - with a touch of sympathy in his voice said Eleanor.

Alvin tensed and immediately understood.

\- Well, let's go - he put off the console and followed Eleanor to be shot.

Brittany has changed into the whole dress and collected scattered belongings on the floor. However, her anger still did not have time to go to the end, and his eyes were still the same blood-red. Brittany leaned on the table, trying to calm down. Anger throbbing in the temples, but was on the wane.. Behind the door, she heard something like "be careful when you talk to her," and she realized that now will have the opportunity to take revenge. The door opened slowly.

\- Um ... Britt? We're here, - Eleanor went to her sister, followed her and entered Alvin.

Brittany leaned toward Eleanor, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smiled.

\- Thank you, Eli, you can go, - ginger chipmunk thanked the sister.

Eleanor quickly ran out the door, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone. A few seconds Alvin looked at the red eyes girlfriend, numb with horror. It seems that this time he went too far.

Brittany finally she decided to start a conversation.

\- What can you say in his own defense, Alvin Seville? - She said, and shook before him spoiled dress.

Alvin swallowed. He saw her eyes red from again turn into blue. From this it became even worse. It is not known what to expect from Brittany in this state.

\- Well? - Brittany looked expectantly at the chipmunk in the red sweatshirt.

\- I ... I wanted to help in general. You, - forced himself Alvin, still cautiously looking at girlfriend and trying to predict the reaction.

Brittany laughed for the whole room. Leaving aside the dress, she fell down and began rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach. Alvin even was being touched such a reaction. He gathered all his willpower in a fist and resentfully said:

\- What's so funny? You recently not herself. And I decided that if you get mad, then stop silently sit and look at one point.

Brittany rose from the floor, wiping the tears of laughter. Yes, Alvin, you have succeeded. She even forgot that mad, and rushed Alvin on chest to fall again. Chipmunk did not expect this turn of events and confused.

\- Oh, Alvin, well, you give! I will remember it for a long time, - Brittany pulled away and smiled.

Alvin looked at her as crazy. And as beauty. Crazy beauty. Still, he was glad that Brittany is no longer sad or angry, and laughs. And there already and to surprise close that Alvin had prepared for her. After all, today is a special day.

\- Your hand, Miss Brittany Miller, - jokingly bowed chipmunk his girlfriend and gave her paw.

Brittany was confused, but accepted it. She did not understand what was happening. For the first few days, she saw that the world around it is not gray and bleak, and a bright, colorful, full of happy moments. There are a number of those who need it. All this was for her something new and unusual. Alvin squinted slyly and smiled.

\- Come with me in my kingdom, - he said.

It was on 7 June.

\- Going shopping is definitely a success. Yes, Britt? - Alvin said in the ears hung with bags.

\- Yes, definitely. - Brittany smiled at him. - Thank you.

Alvin grinned. Things went swimmingly. Now they will drop home purchases and will leave to walk on. And there already and to close the case. Approaching the house, chipmunk Brittany asked him to open the door and wait a little outside.

Alvin went to the open door of the house and left all the packages, shouting along the way:

\- It will soon be ready?

\- Soon, borrow it! More hour or two! - Said from the living room.

\- Alvin, well, where are you? - Brittany nervous from the start of a long wait.

Alvin was startled and quickly ran to her, picked up by the arm. Brittany blinked and looked at him with suspicion. The behavior of other thought it rather strange, if not more.

-What's going on with you? - Ginger chipmunk asked with surprise - .

But Alvin understood perfectly that Brittany did not remember anything, so not at all worried.

\- It's okay, Brittany. Let's go for a walk.

The next destination was the school. A Brittany did not understand what was happening. Summer is the same. Or how? And they forgot there?

\- There is beautiful, Britt. Let's sit down here, and then go home, - answered the unspoken question Brittany eyed chipmunk, settling on the bench.

Brittany giggled. Beautifully here, as well. Yes Alvin hates school, let alone to come here in the summer, and even willingly ... It's funny, if not more. Brittany looked around the territory where they were sitting, and asked sarcastically:

\- So this is your kingdom?

Alvin winked, went to Brittany, picked her up and spun. Brittany did not expect, but laughed. Morning anger due to a bad dress as usual. Joy filled her soul, and the night the pain was gone.

\- All Alvin, let go, or I vomit - she asked with a laugh. Alvin and released again jokingly bowed, at the same time looking at Brittany. Today, she will be the happiest in the world. Although unaware of it.

\- You know, I never thought I'd see such a beautiful girl like you. And whom you are so? - Alvin said, defiantly staring straight in front of your eyes.

And why not see? It's so cool when the beauty pleases the eye.

\- Let's say that my mother. So, what is next? - Brittany grabbed a handful of earth and launched in Alvin, while smiling like a crook.

Alvin immediately told her his lumpy.

\- And she was also so ... ah ... Sly? - Alvin deftly dodged the flying next to it the land portion.

Brittany stopped and smiled smugly:

\- No, for me to her is still far!

Alvin slumped into the grass, dragging along girlfriend. Looking at her impudent grin, he pretended to sigh, he said:

\- Intolerable mine. With you it is simply impossible.

\- About you can say the same thing, Alvin Seville. - Brittany moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. - You would know, sir, I hate you.

Alvin rolled his eyes in response to these words. After a pause somewhere in five minutes, he muttered under his breath:

\- I hate you too, Brittany Miller. Very, very I hate.

It was nice and warm together. And she and he. The summer heat was relentless. They lay quietly for an hour next. Sleepy, but sleep was impossible. Alvin knew it. Otherwise, they would be late for the holiday.

\- Britt? - He shook sleepy friend. - Do not sleep, we cannot.

\- Why? I want, - Brittany turned her head toward him and looked innocent blue eyes.

\- Because it's time to go home. The guys have already lost. Get up.

Alvin stood up and helped himself to do it Brittany, who dozing off under the sun. She like the sun. Bright, bright, unusual. But today her eyes will be shine like stars

\- Go home. There you are waiting for something special - Brittany smiled when he heard these words.

What will be with her?

Alvin ran into the living room the very first, making sure that everything is ready.

\- Where is Brittany? - Janet snapped at him.

Alvin put his finger to his lips and pointed to the door leading to the hallway.

\- Now she goes, - he said in a whisper.

And indeed, it has come, all disheveled.

\- Alvin, what are you doing? I'm lost you ... Wow! - Brittany froze in amazement.

Living all changed. There were a lot of balls, various ornaments. But most importantly, it's the guys. Everyone was smiling, looking at it and going to say something. Brittany was confused, not knowing what to do.

\- Guys, what happened? You frighten me, - Brittany moved away from the shock and looked all present.

\- Happy birthday, sister - Just said Eleanor.

\- Be still the same good, - said Theodore.

\- Smart, - wished Simon and Janet.

\- Beautiful and fun, - Alvin shrugged.

\- And a happy, of course, - finished Dave.

But Brittany was unable to utter a word. She is now 15 years old. And she forgot.

\- Thank you. - She said quietly. Thank you everybody. What would I do without you?

And she turned away, so that no one saw her tears. Eleanor went up to her and asked to bend down and whispered something.

\- Thank you, Eleanor. Thank you all once again, - she turned back to the boys.

Instead of tears on her face she was happy and sincere smile.

\- Let's go to the kitchen and eat, and then we'll have fun, - Dave said.

All went to the kitchen. A Brittany paused when he saw that the floor is some piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read the familiar hand-written words:

"Everything for you".

It was her birthday.


End file.
